


Like a Garden Hose

by CarmillaCarmine



Series: A colony of 221Bees [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Baker Street, 221B Ficlet, John observed some things too!, Johnaconda, M/M, Naughty Sherlock, garden hose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 19:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine
Summary: John's towel slips. Sherlock gets an eyeful.





	Like a Garden Hose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaKoda0518](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaKoda0518/gifts).

> A 221B ficlet for a prompt "Garden Hose". Special thanks to Lakoda0518 for the self confidence issues statement that made me want to write this. XD

“Sherlock! Your hair clogged the drain again!”  
“Don’t tell me you took it out!” Sherlock jumped to his feet from his place at the kitchen table.  
“Of course I did!”  
"John you can't! It was an experiment.”  
John glared, turning so fast that the towel he wore at his waist loosened and slipped to the floor before he managed to get a grip on it.  
Sherlock took a step forward and froze as John stood looking at the slack-jawed expression on his flatmate's face he'd never seen before.  
“Sherlock stop staring at my cock and get off the towel so I can cover up.”  
“Of course.” It took Sherlock a moment but he took his foot of the towel, his eyes never wavering. “But your cock...” Sherlock’s cheeks reddened when he realised what came out of his mouth.  
“What about my cock?” John wrapped the towel around his waist and felt that he was getting hotter too.  
“The length of it could give a garden hose self-confidence issues.”  
“Yours is not bad either.” John was full-on grinning now, unable to believe this conversation was taking place in the middle of their sitting room.  
“What?”  
“You’re not exactly modest, Sherlock. Swirling around in your dressing gown, flapping it open here and there... one tends to notice.”  
“John, you observed!” Sherlock said, bewildered.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: This fic now has a continuation in 2 parts:  
[Fair is Fair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440187)  
and [Without Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538830)  
All three creating one fic: [Measurements](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1478183)  
Thank you for reading!


End file.
